


(AntiHero) Change

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daemon Facts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Glitch Facts, Headcanon, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Anti never stops glitching.It doesn’t matter if he’s calm, sleeping, or being held: his jarring, jerky, jagged motions will continue to spasm throughout his body. This makes sharing physical contact with him very difficult for everyone—Ego, Creator, and Supporter alike.This is probably why only Sean and members of the Anti Army try to touch him.They were the only ones willing to put up with his janky body continuously stabbing theirs even after he’d put all of his knives away.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	(AntiHero) Change

_Anti never stops glitching._

_It doesn’t matter if he’s calm, sleeping, or being held: his jarring, jerky, jagged motions will continue to spasm throughout his body. This makes sharing physical contact with him very difficult for everyone—Ego, Creator, and Supporter alike._

_This is probably why only Sean and members of the Anti Army try to touch him._

_They were the only ones willing to put up with his janky body continuously stabbing theirs even after he’d put all of his knives away._

* * *

At least, that’s how it had been.

He still glitches, spasms, twitches, and jabs. He still never stops hurting others. But now there’s someone else who’s willing to put up with all the pain he causes.

Jackieboy-Man.

The hero that he always thought would never want to do anything but beat him; the savior that the others had been waiting for so they can finally be rid of him; the guardian that had actually stopped to consider that he’s the one truly hurting.

* * *

It had been frightening—that time it all changed.

They’d been in the middle of a battle—the umpteenth one that week—when Jackie noticed Anti grimacing and gritting his teeth. Without being touched. Confused, he’d called the Glitch out on it and watched his face turn honeydew.

This was, in retrospect, kind of cute; at the time, however, it was just concerning.

Jackie’d started asking questions, trying to figure out a way to fix things. Fix him.

But Anti only got paler—whiter—in a way far scarier than anything seen before.

So Jackie did something bizarre that day; something that surprised even Seán: he reached out to his enemy, ignoring his edges, and tried to soothe him.

* * *

Later, it will occur to the Septics that this unusual action actually makes sense.

Jackie is, after all, a **hero**.

He **helps** people.

Even those that most would consider a monster.

* * *

“What’s wrong?”

“Ye can tell me anyt’ing, Anti; ya know t’at.”

“I jus’ want ta help.”

“Please, let me.”

* * *

Blood quickly suffused Anti’s face, blackening it until it looked like charcoal.

A violent shudder rippled through peridot skin and black fabric, jabbing at Jackie.

Sharp claws curled into his flesh, either to ward him off or keep him entrenched.

But the hero allowed it—uncaring about the prickles of pain—and just held him.

* * *

“Not’in.”

“Shuddup.”

“No, ye don’t; we’re enemies! Ya hate me!”

“Stop!”

* * *

It was like he was trying to keep Anti together so all he felt was safe.

And it worked. Anti had felt safe: secure in the powerful arms of his own enemy.

It had embarrassed him; to the point that he hid his telling face in Jackie’s chest.

The hero had simply grinned and rubbed his arms, feeling his glitches soften.

* * *

“I’m here for ya, buddy.”

“We’re not buddies...”

“Whenever yer ready.”

“... ‘t jus’ ‘urts som’times...”

* * *

It was probably the oddest moment in their history of obsessive opposition.

Fascinating, too: Seán and The Anti Army have held him many times previous, but none of them, no matter how hard they tried, ever managed this stillness.

Not that he was entirely still: Anti was still glitching, poking, stabbing as always; but **Jackie** was standing still, like a statue, and strong against the all the pain; there were no jolts or jumps from any of Anti’s unintentional jabbing or jerking.

Jackie was calm, fortified, and even loving. It made Anti not want to let him go.

So he dug his nails in deeper, tightened his arms to make leaving him harder, pressed as much as he could into the hold and body of his still hero, and **held**.

Of course, Jackie held, too. He always does. It never matters what he faces, he’s always ready to be stubborn and still and stand strong for everyone.

Even Anti.

It was at that moment that everything changed.

* * *

“What does?”

“... t’e glitching.”

“...! It... does?”

“... It’s me phasin’ in and out o’ t’is reality... not ‘avin’ enough energy ta stay... bein’ pulled in multiple directions... torn apart... T’at’s why I need ‘em Jackie... Seán and T’e community—me Army—t’ey give me t’e energy ta stay, pain free. But... t’ey get ‘urt... hwen t’ey help me... Me phasin’ in an’ out... Ain’t it ‘urtin ya?”

* * *

Anti still glitches to this day.

He still phases in and out of this reality, still gets pulled in multiple directions, and still gets torn apart when hungry or low on energy.

But, now, he doesn’t need to worry about unintentionally hurting those he loves.

He just grabs Jackieboy-Man, his hero, and tells him he needs a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute editing removed a huge chunk on this story, because it no longer made a fitting end, so that’ll be posted separately; for now, tho... What do you All think? Did you like this concept? Of Anti being hurt by his own glitches? Do you agree with it? I can’t be the only one thinking it! Either way: thanks for reading, All~! ♦


End file.
